mikifandomcom-20200225-history
Richard van bruminham
Richard Van Bruminham is a politician who was Governor of kuroira from (1998-2011). he was was elected 1998 Election with 53% reelected on 2002 election with 61%, reelected on 2006 election with 66% and after wining his fourth term on 2011 election with 63% Bruminham studdown from the govership to Jeremy Hamslee. Early Live born in a poor family in the north side of kuroira to frank Bruminham. on 1978 Richard helped his father frank geting elected to a coucil seat. it is said that franks run in coucl was a play run to his son run to state goverment 3 years later. Political career 1981 to 1994 on 1981 richard was elected to a seat in the now west kuroira state goverment after he was made a Parliamentary Secretary to the minster of Environment were he seved from february 3 1981 to february 8 1982 to be made Parliamentary Secretary to Small business, Parliamentary Secretary to Small Goverments and Regional development. he held those titles from february 8 1982 to may 13 1984 to Minster of Small business minster of Small Goverments and Regional development. it is said that the reson why richard was made minster becouse on 1984 was a election year and that richard was a better salesman then the minster, younger and was seen by then a future governer of the state and leader of the conservatives by as ealy as 1983. richard was the minster until it was seen that the governer was weak in the polls after 6 years, did not make a new ministerial reshuffle after 3 years so they had a leadership spill in witch the governer just won agianst the police minster Jack johnson . due to richard being neutral in the spill the governer made richard as minster of finance and minster of trade. from 1988 richard was mad that he was not risen fast in the government so on 1990 he let Jack johnson to run who ran aganst the governer on 87 and said that he will not run in the leadership and that he needs to learn more. when Jack johnson won he made richard minster of justice, deputy Treasurer wicth he held until the 1991 election loss. after the mass election loss with more then 60% of conservatives lost they seats richard was said to have run for the leadership of the conservatives but he said that now is not the time for him so he become the conservatives spaksman for Treasurer he held this until he step down on 1994 due to his womanizing and eating and drinking excessively it was reported that he had more then 12 women. live during 90s 1994 to 1998 after steping down he had Depression and money loss . richard has said that on 1994 june 11 he what to a couch and he has said that he has been to couch every week since that day. on the day before the scandal 1994 polls shown 58% of conservatives voters show that Bruminham was the next conservatives governor and Leader but after the scandal polls in late 97 said that less then 3% now show Bruminham as the next conservatives governor and Leader. he is a born again Christian. Positions on issues and actions as governor Political positions of Richard van bruminham 'Capital punishment' Bruminham supports the death penalty it was one of the main issue doing the kuroira gubernatorial election, 1998 that Bruminham fighted on with outher Governer candiate Max White who is against the death penalty. after his victory Bruminham puted the penalty on a referendum witch it passed with 87% of the vote. Governor Bruminham puted the issue agian on a referendum on 2008 wicth this time with a 99% win it was when the the governor said the famous words in VICTORY SPEECH '' IT CAN BE SAVE TO SAY THAT IN KUROIRA THAT THE PEOPLE OF OUR GREAT STATE kILLED THE DEBATE OF Capital punishment AND WE CAN TURN THE PAGE OF THIS DEBATE. NOW IS THE TIME ALL OFFER WRIHOYISON WE THE PEOPLE FIGHT FOR THE DEATH PENALTY TO KEEP OUR COUNTY SAVE AND OUR FAMLIYS SAVE THANK YOU'' Capital punishment in Kuroira since 1999 more then 200 people have been put to death and 168 of them were put under Bruminham goverment 1998 to 2011. Category:Richard van bruminham